Confession
by cherry-chloe
Summary: Les langues se délient. Plusieurs séances chez le psychologue pour dénouer le noeud du problème : La vidéo. Charles/Erik M à venir
1. Chapter 1

**Confession**

Patient : Sean Cassidy  
Première séance.

Bonjour... Bon, je vous préviens tout de suite, si je suis venu ici ce n'est pas parce que je suis fou, ou que je rêve de meurtre bizarroïde et que sais-je encore. Bien que ces derniers temps ce sont surtout des cauchemars qui me hantent. Je crois que le mieux serait de vous expliquer depuis le début. Je m'appelle Sean Cassidy et je vis pour le moment chez ce que l'on peut appeler je pense, un tuteur. Illégal, soit, mais un tuteur tout de même. Il s'appelle Charles Xavier. Heu, vous pouvez barrer le « illégal » s'il vous plaît ? J'ai pas vraiment envie d'avoir encore plus de problèmes maintenant. Enfin bon, je vis avec lui ainsi que cinq autres personnes. Toutes vachement sympathique hein, pas de quoi fouetter un chat si ce n'est qu'ils sont tous un peu timbrés à leur manière. Non non non ! Ne marquez pas ça non plus, je plaisantais. Donc, là où je voulais en venir, c'est que j'ai une profonde affection pour Charles. Un peu comme si il était mon père, vous voyez ? Il est gentil avec tout le monde, prévenant, attentionné, compatissant... Il m'a même raconté une histoire une fois, quand je n'arrivais pas à trouver le sommeil durant un orage. Vous voyez un peu le genre. Et puis, il faut dire qu'il a beaucoup de charisme. On ne peut que s'attacher à lui. N'importe qui pourrait l'aimer. Même le plus grand psychopathe et sociopathe du monde. Je me comprend. Vous me pigez maintenant je pense. Je suppose que vous avez un très grand respect envers votre père. Et si ce n'est pas le cas je préfère ne pas le savoir. En gros, c'est une personnalité pure et innocente dont les tâches d'ombres sont préférables d'ignorer.

Quand je dis tâches d'ombres, n'allez pas vous imaginer des trucs trop horribles hein. Il ne me frappe pas, ne me viole pas, ne m'insulte pas, ou quoi que se soit d'autre. D'ailleurs, je pense qu'il n'a même jamais eu ce genre d'idée. C'est un genre de pacifiste révolutionnaire. Les fois où il hausse la voix, ce n'est jamais vers nous. Même quand je casse les vitres ou que je réveille tout l'Institut en ronflant. Où je veux en venir ? Ah oui voilà... La source du problème est... Une vidéo. Mais cette vidéo ne s'est pas faite toute seule. Je n'ai pas envie de vous en parler ni d'y penser d'ailleurs. J'ai encore peur rien que d'y... Brrr... Pour en revenir à Charles, sachez que je le respecte plus que tout ses choix, ses idées, même ses bêtises souvent faites de manière inconsciente. Mais je dois avouer que je suis un peu circonspect vis-à-vis d'Erik.

Erik Lensherr. Il ne faut jamais se mettre dos à lui, ni passer devant sa chambre après 23h00 ou le regarder trop longtemps dans les yeux. Sinon, c'est le massacre assuré. Si Charles est terriblement gentil et calme, Erik est tout le contraire. Mais c'est peut-être pour ça qu'ils sont ensemble. Je ne sais pas trop comment leur relation a débuté mais je dois dire que c'était gênant dès le début de notre cohabitation. Ils passaient la plupart du temps à jouer aux échecs dans n'importe quelle pièce de l'Institut et parfois on se demandait ce qu'il foutait réellement. Pendant les dîners, c'était carrément glauque. Ils se dévoraient du regard, se touchaient la main en gloussant,... Ils étaient pire que des adolescents à l'aube de leur premier rendez-vous. Ça s'est plus ou moins officialisé lorsqu'on les a trouvé dans la cuisine, Erik cherchant quelque chose dans la gorge de Charles avec sa langue. D'après moi, il n'a toujours rien trouvé car ils ont recommencé les jours suivants. Faut pas se méprendre. Je ne suis pas homophobe, au contraire. Mais quand j'ai réalisé qu'ils étaient ensemble, ça a été un véritable choc. Charles et Erik quoi ! C'est le genre de couple improbable. On dit que les contraires se complètent mais là c'est clairement deux mondes différents. Bon, il y a eu un super point positif : Erik s'est « adouci ». Ouai ok, il est toujours le même. Irascible, colérique et paranoïaque. Au moins, il n'est plus frustré sentimentalement. Sauf que là, c'est invivable. Depuis qu'ils sont « officiellement » en couple, ils ne se cachent plus du tout.

Même qu'un matin, on était tous tranquillement en train de manger notre petit-déjeuner. Sans Erik. En général, il va faire un footing avant de nous rejoindre à la cuisine. Finalement, il arrive et... Se jette sur Charles sans forme de procès. J'ai cru que j'allais mourir. Ils étaient tellement enlacés qu'on avait l'impression que l'un ou l'autre allait s'évanouir étouffé. Erik s'était emparé des hanches de Charles et l'avait plaqué contre le mur. Je pense qu'ils auraient pu aller plus loin si Raven (la sœur de Charles) ne s'était pas interposée. Je me souviens très bien de ce qu'elle a dit.

« Vous vous croyez où là ? Au bordel ? Il y a des chambres pour ce genre de truc. »

Puis elle s'est levée et est partie, plus furieuse que jamais. Charles était gêné, j'en suis sûr. Il semblait vouloir se cacher six pieds sous terre et a balbutié des excuses. L'expérience ne s'est jamais réitérée, bien qu'il faut toujours faire attention et toquer à la porte avant d'entrer où que se soit.

Vous vous doutez que cette scène m'a assez... Perturbé. Mais ce n'est rien comparé à la vidéo. Tout le monde sait ce qu'il y a sur LA vidéo. C'est comme si tout nos repères s'envolent lorsqu'on la regarde. Si je suis venu ici c'est, je pense, pour me détacher de l'ambiance claustrophobique de l'Institut. Personne ne veut en parler parce que c'est vraiment trop gênant. Vous pouvez pas imaginer l'effort que je fais pour vous en parler. Il faudrait sûrement que je mette certains points au clair avant que cela n'explose. Sauf que c'est au dessus de mes moyens. Je peux plus regarder Charles ou Erik sans vouloir me cacher très loin d'ici. Alors de là à discuter avec eux...

Voilà, le principal est dit. Je pourrais vous raconter mon enfance esseulée, mes études chaotiques ou encore mes amourettes quasi inexistantes mais... ça c'est vraiment pire. Tout ça, c'est la faute de cette vidéo. Si on ne l'avait pas trouvée, rien de tout ceci ne serait arrivé. Vous voulez savoir ce qu'il y a dessus ? Je ne veux pas le décrire. Je ne PEUX pas le décrire. C'est rentrer dans une âme. Voilà. C'est tout. Il faut la voir pour la comprendre.

C'est beau, c'est choquant, c'est honteux, c'est fascinant, c'est sale et pur. Mais vous décrire ce qu'il s'y passe... Non non...

Impossible.


	2. Chapter 2

**Confession II**

Patient : Alex Summers  
Première séance

Avant toute chose, je tiens à préciser que je ne voulais pas venir ici mais que c'est Sean qui m'a obligé. Il pense que si lui il est bouleversé par la relation entre Charles et Erik, tout le monde l'est. Venir voir un psychologue pour parler de mes problèmes, ça je connais. Je sais ce que vous voulez. J'en ai vu un lorsque j'étais en prison. Vous voulez nous tirer les vers du nez, fouiller dans ce qu'il y a de plus intime en nous. C'est du voyeurisme. Je crois que vous n'avez rien à voir avec nous et que c'était une erreur que Sean vienne vous voir. Mais maintenant que j'y suis, je suis bien obligé de coopérer. Ce serait de l'argent jeté pour rien. Que voulez vous savoir ? Comment je me sens ? Très bien, merci. Je ne me suis jamais senti aussi bien. Je sens que vous voulez quelque chose. Sean a attisé votre curiosité. Il faut dire que nous avons une vie palpitante à l'Institut Xavier. Allez-y, dites moi ce que vous voulez. Oh... Vous voulez savoir ce qu'il y a sur cette vidéo ? Je savais que cet intérêt voulait signifier quelque chose. Il faut savoir : la vidéo a disparu. Erik l'a sûrement brûlée ou déchiquetée lorsqu'il a remarqué qu'on l'avait vue. Ou alors quelqu'un l'a gardée et cachée. Mais ce qui est sûr, c'est que ce n'est ni moi, ni Sean. Je pense avoir une petite idée mais il est préférable que je n'avance aucune théorie pour le moment. C'est le suspense, vous voyez. Maintenant que vous êtes rentrés dans le jeux, j'ai comme l'impression que cette vidéo tombera entre vos mains sans que vous sachiez quoi que se soit.

Pour que cette séance ne vous soit pas inutile, je pourrais vous raconter la suite de la jolie petite histoire d'Erik et Charles qu'avait commencé ce crétin d'irlandais. Il m'a dit qu'il était arrivé à la fameuse matinée où ils se sont sautés dessus dans la cuisine. Allez... Je vous raconte ? Les jours ont passé et la situation s'est calmée entre eux depuis. Entre nous aussi d'ailleurs, le temps qu'on s'habitue. Puis il y a eu les fiançailles. Erik demandant Charles en mariage, Charles pleurant de joie, Moïra pleurant d'horreur, Raven faisant une crise humanitaire pour savoir comment organiser tout ça, Hank qui s'évanouit, Sean qui hurle de joie à nous en crever les tympans (et c'est pas une image)... En une journée, il y a eu plus de tohu-bohu qu'en trois mois. Nous avions un objectif bien précis avant ça, mais à cette nouvelle, plus d'autre ne semblait compter. La Troisième Guerre Mondiale aurait pu éclater que personne n'en aurait rien su. Je n'allais pas m'en plaindre. La pression qui s'était accumulée jusque là à crever comme une bulle de savon dans l'air.

Sans que l'on sache vraiment, la situation extérieure (veuillez m'excuser sur ce silence mais vous en savez déjà bien trop) s'est améliorée d'elle-même. Erik en a été un peu contrarié mais finalement, il a préféré s'occuper de ses fiançailles. Fiançailles qui a duré un an d'ailleurs. Entre temps, la famille s'est élargie. L'Institut Xavier a pris la fonction voulue : Une école. Erik était contre au début. Il ne voulait pas s'encombrer de « mioches braillards et incompétents » mais lorsqu'il a su que c'était pour les protéger, il a fini par abdiquer. Charles sait être persuasif quand il veut.

Vous voulez savoir ce que j'ai ressenti durant toute cette période ? Rien si ce n'est de la joie. C'était génial de voir ces changements, dans le bon sens heureusement. Ouai bon, sauf lorsqu'on a trouvé la vidéo quoi. C'était quelques mois avant la date officielle du mariage. Je me souviens très bien de cette journée. Tout le monde était crevé et voulait se changer les idées. Charles et Erik étaient à la bibliothèque et les plus jeunes déjà au lit. Il ne restait donc plus que moi, Sean, Raven et Hank. Nous nous sommes retrouvés dans la cuisine à discuter de tout et de rien jusqu'à ce que l'horloge atteigne minuit. Finalement on est parti au salon pour voir si il y avait quelque chose à la télévision. Rien évidemment à une heure pareille de la nuit. Raven a commencé à fouiller les armoires pour chercher des cassettes. Sauf qu'en cognent contre une des étagères, une petite trappe dans le meuble s'est ouverte. On a commencé à délirer dessus, imaginant que cela pouvait être la cachette secrète refermant une clé avec un plan des passages sous-terrains du manoir qui mènerait à un trésor. Sauf que ce n'était pas du tout ça. C'était une vidéo. Sur le coup, on était surtout sceptique. Mais après réflexion, cela tombait bien.

« Voilà le film qu'on allait voir » avait dit Hank.

Mouai... On aurait pu s'abstenir

Bien installé sur le canapé, le magnétoscope allumé, et nous y voilà. Au début, il n'y avait que du noir. Puis l'image est devenue nette. Le choc nous a paralysé. Quelqu'un s'est levé, j'ai entendu le cuir craquer du canapé. Je ne sais pas qui mais en tout cas, il n'a pas été plus loin. Nous sommes restés bouches bées du début jusqu'à la fin. Hank s'est évanoui. Raven était à moitié cachée par un coussin. Sean pleurait sous le choc. Moi j'hésitais entre balancer la télévision par la fenêtre ou la brûler sur place.

Je n'ai pas eu le temps de faire quoi que se soit : Erik est arrivé. Ce fut tout simplement instinctif. Nous nous sommes tous enfuis vers l'autre sortie en courant. Tout d'abord, il n'eut que le bruit de notre course. Puis ce fut le cri de rage que l'homme. Cela ressemblait vaguement à « Je vais les tuer ! »

La suite au prochain épisode « docteur ». Vous avez le don effrayant de faire parler les gens que ça en devient suspect. Maintenant on peut presque dire que vous faites parties la famille. Un psychologue est censé comprendre l'autre personne pour résoudre ou trouver une piste de réponse aux problèmes. Mon petit doigt me dit que ce n'est pas votre objectif. Mais bien être ne vous est pas très important. Ne faites pas ce visage surpris. J'ai percé votre petit jeux. Vous semblez être très intéressé par Erik Lensherr et Charles Xavier. Faites attention à vous. Sachez que le Roi sera toujours très bien protégé. Au péril de votre vie. C'est un jeux dangereux dans lequel vous vous engagez. J'espère que vous ne vous intéressez pas à eux pour une mauvaise raison.

Je ne plaisante pas. Le danger peut être très proche.  
Très proche...  
Mais c'est si marrant de tout vous raconter.


End file.
